Sugar and Spice
by Doctorinthehouse007
Summary: When an innocent servant in discovered by the devilishly handsome king, both find the true meaning of sweet seduction...SebaCiel, AU, slight OOC
1. The Sugary Wonderland

_Hiya! Doc here, my first story of a Kuro fanfic! Go easy on me, but critique is always welcome. But enough of that. Enjoy!  
_

_Disclaimer:...I don't own Kuroshitsuji, 'kay? If I did, Ciel would be taller :__J_

_Warning: None...yet  
_

_That Sugar Wonderland isn't all sugar and spice, and certainly doesn't hold everything nice._

You probably know of the sugary wonderland. When you dream, you see strange things, other realities, and almost everyone has dreamed of a sugar-sweet place like the latter, filled with tempting treats. But what people don't realize is that it doesn't go away when you wake up. It is real, just as you and I are. The people, the palace, the situations; all real. And if I tell you, you must keep the story a secret.

Because sugar isn't the only form of temptation, you know…

The palace was huge, looking like something out of a fantasy. The glass windows were made of fine grains of sugar, the walls held together with the stickiest caramel, the furniture made of red velvet cake and pillows of softest marshmallow. The fields of mint grass and lavender trees surrounding was intoxicating. Down in the valley, the commoners went on as they always did; drinking, talking, laughing, and in the night you could sometimes hear the passion-filled meetings no one dared talk about, unless the ladies in the bars overheard it, and soon it spread a rumor. Everyone here had a sweet tooth for a good story of temptation. Gingerbread houses stood tall and proud; and everyone was one of two things; innocently sweet as a child running in the lollipop fields, or temptingly delectable as the King himself, whose appearance was the embodiment of tainted lust-filled pleasures. Unknown to most was a mix of the two; innocent as could be, but alluringly mouthwatering in his movement and mesmerizing dark cerulean eyes that could send an incubus to his knees.

That person lived as a servant, who was coming in by the lower part of the castle; it was still nice, but it was cozier than royal. The servant was still young, only months away from his sixteenth birthday, slender and tall for his age at 5'7" (Most teenage boys were 5'5" or 5'6", and girls 5'3"in that realm).

He slipped into the servant's quarters and poured himself some chocolate milk. Ironically, no one here was fat, even though they only ate sugars and breads, except the older women who tended the children and baked for the restaurants. The boy stretched out his long legs as he sat down, tired from the day's work. He had worked here for years, ever since his parents had died, and he was taken in by his grandfather, Tanaka, his father's father. He was the head servant of the castle, and snuck the boy in as a caretaker of the sugar garden. He knew to hide if someone was coming, as well as other servants who worked as he did. They doubled as guards for the castle; but he did know three-Bard, the chef who couldn't cook, Meyrin, the clumsy maid, and Finny, the awkward keeper of the main gardens. Where the boy worked was secluded for the King to enjoy company.

Ah, the King. The tall, majestic man the boy had only seen from far distances. He hadn't a clue why he blushed, or why his heart raced, or any sort of trembling. But they, even living under the same roof, were worlds apart. The boy could only stare at the ceiling, wondering if his beauty was even more when close up.

The teen sighed, skimming the floor with his feet as he walked, eyes hidden by the softest silken strands of teals and slates, inks and violets. His skin was ivory and unblemished; the slimness of his face, straightness of his nose and firmness of his lips the only tell-tale signs of masculinity, which was enough. As he rested in his bed, he read a story of the night sky, and the moon who shone so brightly in it.

The night sky. Ciel.

The sun overtook the moon's soft glow with a vengeance, and Ciel peered through his eyes with resentment of no more sleep. He gracefully sat up and stretched. His door burst open as a girl waltzed in clumsily.

"Ciel! Get up; it is nine in the morning! And I-oh!" The seventeen-year-old blushed heavily at the boy who once looked tiredly at her, now jumping up, looking wild, to reveal his only wear to be black cotton pants hanging low on his slender hips. She took in his almost girlish figure; a small, soft swell of his hips was how he looked like that, and he was smooth and lean, but soft, no true muscular definition in his torso or much in his arms. But he had a prominent collarbone and a line of symmetry down his chest, ribs and stomach, ample to tell he was a physically attractive teen.

_He's a looker, _she thought.

"I-er…yes, well, _hurry_!" She bolted out, Ciel confused by her behavior. Oh, well.

He threw on a white t-shirt that only went to his naval and snug-fitting faded jeans, ripped along his long legs as high as the top of his thigh. He threw on a white apron over (the symbol of a lower royal servant) and white fingerless gloves. The only dark he has on him was his shoes, black boots fitting snugly to his foot, and his eye-patch (we'll get to _that_later). He bolted off, an almost glow coming off of him. To the gardens.

A black cat sat in the royal hall, feeling ignored by her usually adoring master, who was now off planning a ball for the next full moon. The kitty _meowed _in dejected loneliness, and dragging itself along, soon finding itself in the servant's quarter, out their door, and trotting to the gardens she so rarely gets to see. A light singing caught her ears; a musical silken voice that captivated the young feline, and she slithered through a chocolate-strawberry bush to find Ciel humming as he picked the strawberries from their bushes, a calmness etched on his face. She approached him, and put her head underneath his free hand.

Ciel would have been lying if he said he wasn't startled, but he smiled as he put the berries down and stroked the cat, eyes watering from his allergy to the silky kitten.

The cat purred, finally happy for attention. They sat like that, and if it wasn't for that cat, Ciel would have never faced such fear that was destined to come his way.

The King scanned the halls for his little kitten, Frosting. She was always in her bed when he came to get her, and though it was a _long_ meeting, he was surprised when she wasn't there.

"Joker!" An orange-haired butler with darkly-lined eyes came by his side. "Your majesty?"

"Have you seen where-"

"Last I saw, your highness, she was walking out to the sugar gardens." Tanaka looked up in alarm, but kept quiet. The blond-haired servant smiled slickly. "Would you like me to show you?"

"Very well, Maurice. Joker, you come as well. I think I'll spend some time out there to do my work."

As they strode off, Tanaka sped upstairs to catch Meyrin. She jumped, and paled at the look in his eye. "Ciel?" He nodded, and she took off to find Finny, too late.

"C-Ciel! Ciel!" He looked up from playing with the kitten to see Finny crouching down, alarm glazed over his eyes.

"Finny? What is it?"

"The K-King, Ciel! The King, he's coming here! NOW!"

Ciel nearly jumped out of his skin, hissing, "Run, you idiot!" to Finny, who leaped into the bushes. He placed the kitten in his arms, and later he wondered why he ran out the main way…

He hit something tall and hard, falling back down, making sure the kitten wasn't hurt. It jumped up and sat by the middle set of three pairs of legs, but when he looked up, all he saw was a set of fiery mahogany eyes.

_-hope you liked it, my first attempt at a story, I hope you all like it! And don't __worry; It'll get more exciting and detailed._

_And yeah, the Candyland setting is cheesy .I know…:)_

_And Hell yeah! The circus gang and the school students from the manga are the servants! I love Doll! And Hate Maurice Cole!_

_I'll update soon, lata!_

_-Doc_


	2. A Bitter Meeting

_Yo!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji…it would have yaoi warnings on it_

Ciel was frozen as he stared up into those sultry, gorgeous eyes in fear and wonder. He was far better-looking than Ciel could ever have imagined; tall, about half a foot taller than Ciel; ivory skin pulled tight over taut muscles on his lean body. Black hair framed his slim face messily, a few strands hanging in his face, lips upturned in a smirk, and those eyes Ciel was hypnotized by. He just stared at that face, lost for words.

He felt a hand grasp his arm tightly and yank him up. He looked over to see the orange-haired butler narrowing his eyes at the teen. "Who are you? Why are you in the royal gardens? And where did you receive our uniform?"

Ciel took a sharp breath, remembering his position. He opened his mouth to speak, but found no words escaped his lips. He watched as the short blond servant bowed elegantly to the king.

"Your majesty," he said in his manipulating sugar-coated voice, "This boy has been found on your property, stealing your strawberries and hurting your cat. Should he not be punished for his crimes?"

"No! Your highness…" The four males turned to find Bard, Meyrin and Finny panting as they bolted to Ciel. "Y-Your highness…" Bard gasped, "This boy is innocent. Don't hurt him-"

The King raised his hand sharply, disliking the interruption.

"Go on, Maurice…"

The other butler twirled his golden locks around his fingers and looked at the king invitingly. "I say he should be put in the panther's cage, see how he likes to be hurt."

The king tapped his white-gloved finger against his chin.

"No! Your majesty…!" Finny howled. This time, Maurice slapped him across his face and left him bleeding from where his nails scraped his cheek.

"Finny!" Meyrin gasped. She winced as Maurice kicked the back of her knees and made her fall into the thorny brush she stood by.

Ciel only stood, shaking, trying to keep calm. He knew if he lost his temper, things could get bad very fast.

The other three servants were now silent, looking fearfully at Ciel. Maurice smiled at the king sweetly. "Well, your majesty? What do you think of my proposal?"

Ciel hummed quietly, trying to calm himself of his nerves. He was staring at the ground, fighting back tears of dread.

"Your highness," Ciel looked up to find Tanaka looking sadly at his master. "I'm sorry, this is my fault. I should have told you…but he is not yet of age to work here."

"Tanaka, are you saying this boy has been living here for years, eating my food and sleeping in my beds?" The king's rich honey voice was rueful.

"Yes, sir. It is my fault."

Maurice spoke up once again, hiding a sick smile. "Well, you know the rules of disloyalty to the king. Your majesty?"

"Joker." That was all he said. The man took out a knife, and Ciel could see the poison glistening on it. Tanaka smiled sadly at the servants, unable to bring himself to look at his grandson.

"No!" Ciel snarled, stopping Joker in his tracks. Everyone stopped and stared at the teen that shook noticeably. The king looked down at Ciel, who looked up at him in cold pride. "This man has served you for years and you simply have the cowardice to kill him without even a proper confession from me? How disgraceful."

Everyone was frozen, and the King's smirk widened as his eyes narrowed. Ciel continued coldly, "I am a servant here. I tend this garden, growing and harvesting berries for you and your guests. As for your kitten, she came to me, and I did not lay a single hand on her. Why Tanaka did not tell you about me is the fact I am only fifteen, and you are not known for your kindness to children or underage teenagers."

"Not an untrue statement," the king murmured. He stared at the teen intensely, and Ciel stared right back. It seemed the king could not get enough of Ciel's azure eyes glimmering dangerously at him.

"Joker. Maurice." The King said flatly. Both stood at attention. "Release Tanaka, give him the job of overtaking these three servants." Tanaka smiled; he was getting old for his job as head butler to the King. "Yes, your majesty," he said softly, removing his ring symbolizing the King's valet, taking the three servants with him, but before he could...

"Y-Your majesty…" Finny trembled. "I-I just wanted to say…Ciel designed the garden you are so fond of, my lord. He can sense if something's off, and he can fight, too."

"I-It's true!" Meyrin whimpered. "He even faired against me, and I…well, I'm not too shabby, am I?" She whispered the last part before Tanaka led them away. Maurice pushed Ciel aside and bowed languidly.

"Your majesty, I would be honored to be your new valet," he simpered, smirking at Ciel, holding out his hand for the ring.

The King raised his hand for silence. He turned to Ciel and stated, "If you want a job, you may take the new place. Doll will teach you to clean, wash, prepare tea, and dress." He smirked. "I also wish to see you perform as my valet."

Silence hung like rain heavy in the sky. Then Maurice burst out, "Your majesty, are you sure? He has no experience whatsoever, and the job is more likely to go smoothly with me!"

"Maurice! Hold your tongue!" barked Joker, who looked a bit strained. "As one of the Majordomo, you should know to accept whatever the King wishes!" He bowed to the King. "My apologies, your majesty."

The King nodded. He took Ciel's hand and slid the ring onto his finger. Ciel felt electrified as those hands that he was sure had touched many others grace his. He pulled his hand away, hiding the blush forming on his cheeks.

"I shall see you at dark, Ciel," he purred, striding past the three others to lounge in his garden. Frosting following suit, rubbing her nose happily against Ciel's leg as she trotted by.

Joker placed his hands on Ciel's shoulders and examined him. "You will need new clothes," he muttered. "You also need glasses."

"Glasses?" Ciel said, startled.

"Yes. They symbolize the royal valet."

"I-I see…" Ciel murmured, still pissed at the King, and Maurice.

"I will take my leave. Maurice, show him his new bedroom." With that, Joker left, chuckling.

Maurice said nothing and made his way through the royal passageways to a small room on the highest level. "This…this is the valet's room. It is the closest to the King's bedroom, in case he needs of you in the middle of the night." Ciel walked around his room. The bed had vanilla cake mattress and covered with a sheet of silkworm's silk, a marshmallow pillow heading it. A chocolate brick desk was shoved aside, and light fixtures with fireflies in them were hung around his bedroom. He loved it.

A hand shot around his throat. Ciel was shoved back into the walls and gasped for air. Maurice got close to his face and murmured in a sweet, dangerous voice, "I am not giving up on my dream to be the King's valet. I hoped I could rid this castle of both your gramps and you, but now you've taken my job. It is my goal to spend the evenings with the lord, and even though you're probably too naïve to understand why . Don't interfere. Or else, my hand might just slip some poisoned honey into your friend's tea. Got it?"

Ciel nodded, nearing passing out. He was released and he gasped as Maurice left the room proudly.

Ciel fiddled with his collar as he walked to the King's bedroom with his night tea made by a sixteen-year-old girl named Wendy, who seemed nice enough. Tanaka had dressed him for the final time, even though he had been dismissed. He would begin his training tomorrow as a proper valet.

He knocked softly on the door. No one answered.

Ciel walked quietly into the King's room, and set the tea next to the large, elegant bed he stood admiring. Trimmed with gold, mattress of strawberry cake (the best in the land), and bedstead made of dark chocolate, it was truly a bed fit for a king.

"Ah, Ciel." The King smirked at the boy who glared at him. "What's with the look? I give you a proper job and this is what I get?"

"Damn straight," Ciel hissed. He watched as the king entered his room, dressed in black and red robes for bed, smiling coyly at the angry adolescent.

"Remember, I am your king and your master; do not get on my bad side."

"Don't get on mine, highness."

The King sighed.

Ciel threw back the Kings covers for him and watched frigidly as he slid into bed. Sebastian looked at the boy and smiled seductively. Ciel stiffened as he felt another blush rising to his cheeks. He turned to leave when a white gloved hand snatched his.

"W-What?" Ciel asked. Sebastian responded by pulling him onto the bed and placing his own long legs on either side of Ciel's. He snickered as the boy jumped slightly.

"I didn't dismiss you, now, did I?" He nibbled Ciel ear, earning a small moan. He trailed down to nip at the teen's flawless neck, and smirked as he felt Ciel tremble.

"S-Sir…" Ciel whimpered, not liking where this was going. "Y-you need to stop."

"And why…" he purred, running his fingers up Ciel's spine, earning a shudder. "…would I do that?"

"B-because…" Ciel's eyes widened as The King's hands went to his stomach and trailed lower that Ciel would have liked. "No!" he hissed, pushing the King away.

"I-I am marked, Sir! I have a partner!" He cried angrily as he pointed to his eye. The king stopped. "I-I don't know who, but I feel to keep my innocence until I find them!"

The King looked at Ciel. He opened his mouth, then shut it. He would tell him another day.

"My apologies, I r-really need to leave, sir. Good night." Ciel hurried away.

And as he touched his covered eye, Sebastian touched his gloved hand.

_They are here._

Woohooo! _I love me a good cliffhanger! Chapter three will be up soon, cross my heart! Doll will appear in the next chapter! And for you shinigami fans; Grell, Will and Undertaker will come along soon…_

_Guess where?(hint-I've mentioned it before…)_

_-Doc_


	3. A Sweet and Sour Morning

_Wazzup!_

_Hey! Thx for the reviews so far, I appreciate it a lot. Plz fav this story and spread the word! (u kno, if u like it)_

_Disclaimer: Fine! I don't own Kuroshitsuji! If I did, I'd be on cloud 9_

_Enjoy!_

_Warning: None yet...  
_

A small physique skipped down the hallways like a ballerina, her white dress floating around her thighs like a cloud. She knew she was the first up: it was before dawn, no sound emitted from either the outside or in. She reached the steep stairs up to the new valet's room, jumping them as if on a trampoline. Aproaching the bedside of the valet, she saw the boy, jaw slightly slack, covers to his chin, slate-blue hair falling in his eyes that were peacefully closed. He _was _quite stunning, even with that face he had on. For a moment, she considered simply whipping the covers off of him, but she had no idea what he was wearing beneath the covers; better yet, **not **wearing. She snickered at the the though of the look on his face if she did before leaping up and jumping violently on his bed.

_"Ciel...Ciel..." Oh, how that sweet honey voice called his name was enough to send shiver down his spine._

_"I'm waiting Ciel...I'm not a patient man..." Ciel whimpered.  
_

_His body jolted, as if out on the ocean...  
_

Feeling the odd sensetion of being out on sea, Ciel opened his eyes to see a girl wearing a fairly short skirt jumping on his bed.

"What the hell!" he spluttered, bolting up straight into a sitting position, his slender torso bare for her to look, and sheets pooling around low on his hips. The girl giggled and flopped down on his blanket-covered knees to look at him.

"Well, I was wise not to yank the covers off of you, though I kinda wish a had, now," she sighed. A rosy blush coated Ciel's cheeks.

"Ugh...what time is it?" he mumbled, a wave of sleep-deprivation overtaking him.

"It's before dawn! C'mon get dressed, I need to show you how to make tea and dress the master!" She flipped her auburn hair out of her eyes to show a friendly freckled face. "I'm Doll."

"Er...Ciel?"

"Smile? Nice name!"

"No, no, Ciel," he mumbled, tired, but she took no notice. "Call me Freckles, that's what my friend's call me."

"Uh...friends? We just met." Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"Tch, whatever. I'll teach you all you need to know." She jumped from the bed and tossed him his black pants and white shirt. "Just wear that, you can properly dress later." She grabbed his hand and yanked him out of bed, sheilding her eyes and chuckling as she shoved his naked body into the bathroom to change.

Ciel was dragged to the kitchen, where a skinny, pale man no older than twenty was quietly sipping his own tea. Ciel chuckled as he saw Doll's face flush light pink as she said, "G'morning, Snake. This here is Mr. Valet, Smile."

Snake nodded. "How d'ya do, Smile?"

Ciel shook his head. "No, Ciel."

"That's what I said. Smile." He turned to Doll with his stoic face. "I brought you the manaquin to practice on, Freckles. And some clothes."

"Thanks, Snake. C'mon, Smile!" Ciel rolled his eyes as he was once again dragged off by the five-foot-four eccentric girl.

"How old are you, Smile?"

"Er...fifteen. I turn sixteen this December."

"Cool! I'm turning seventeen...what? Don't look at me so skeptically! I am! I'm turning seventeen in November, only a month away!"

And with that, as the sun rose, Ciel could say he met a girl who considered him her friend, learned to make tea, and how to dress someone before anyone else woke up. In fact, as he finished the buttoning of the manaquin's jacket, Five servants walked in, just having woken up. Joker, Maurice (who glared at Ciel), Tiny Wendy, a boy who had his arms draped around Wendy's neck, smiling, and a woman with curly black hair and intense eyes.

"Hello, Ciel," Wendy said pleasently. "This is my best friend, Peter," Peter gave a polite smile before nuzzling Wendy's neck again. "And that's Beast, the Lady-in-Waiting alongside Freckles." Beast looked at Ciel curiously, as if deciding what king of person he was, or if he would be her next goal in target practice. He didn't really like it.

Ciel stood up. "I need to deliver tea to the King. Please excuse me." Ciel took his tray and began to walk to the door, but he made the mistake of walking past Maurice, who stuck out his foot at the last minute. Ciel fell, the pot and cup breaking and splashing Ciel's uniform. He saw Joker hiding his chuckle.

"Oh, no!" Wendy cried. "The master needs his tea right away!"

Ciel chuckled darkly. "Do excuse me..." He threw on another kettle and took of the top half of his outfit, snatching another shirt and jacket from the laundry that looked like it would fit him. He buttoned up the jacket, pulling it down to the top of his thighs (as far as it would go), and put on his glasses, pouring the tea into a new cup before plating it again.

"You...those are my clothes!" Maurice spat.

"Then I'll be sure to take a bath as soon as I no longer need them. I can't just walk into the master's room with a soilded shirt, now, can I?" Ciel took the tea and went around the other way. Ciel looked arrogantly at Joker and Maurice. "Be sure to have things prepared when I give you the Master's breakfast orders, yes?" He held back a smile at the dark looks sent at him before stepping out.

"Master?" he called softly. No answer. Assuming he was asleep, Ciel opened the door and quietly walked into the room. He blushed upon remembering last night, his tongue on his skin. Pushing the memory out of his head, he went to shake the master awake. A figure lay in the bed, but he did not expect a young woman to sit up, her sheer pink night...thing barely covering her. Ciel froze.

"Oh, do you have tea ready?" she asked snottily, as if she had just won a game. Ciel just stood there, speechless.

"Mmm, Sebastian..." she cooed, "Tea is ready."

Sebastian groaned as he sat up, looking at the blond haired girl with icy-blue eyes smiling contemptuously, and then turned over to see Ciel, frozen to the spot.

"Ah, Ciel. Is it lavender this morning?" Sebastian asked lazily. No answer. Sebastian frowned at the teen, whose eyes were now both hidden by his ink-blue hair.

"Yes," a soft reply, barely able to hear. "Breakfast will be served soon, sir." He turned and nearly bolted out, but not before murmuring, "I will leave you two alone, call me when you wish to dress, sir."

Sebastian stared at the boy as he left. His left hand twitched; a burning itch overcame it as Ciel suddenly retreated. He turned to the girl in his bed, who purred as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

"So...am I what you're loking for?" she hummed cockily.

"Not even close," Sebastian stated coolly, smirking at the shock on her face.

"So you seduce me, dragged me to bed and played me like a bloody violin?" she screeched. Sebastian laughed.

"I believe you were only called here for a report on sales to the other Dream States, ne? It was you who insisted on 'spending the night', as you put it."

She stared at him, lost for words. "Now, will you be joining me for breakfast, Miss Alex?"

"Joining you..." she spluttered. "Are you mad? Of course not! Goodbye, _Sir_!" She grabbed her long pink jacket and marched out. He snickered.

Ciel stood at attention as the King walked in. _Sebastian. So, that's his name..._Ciel thought, trying to avoid thinking of his in bed with that woman. He knew why they were in bed together, or even how she got there. _Yeah...how _did_ she get by me? _Sebastian sat down and ate his breakfast, and soon Frosting came and sat next to him.

"Ah," Sebastian murmured. "There you are." She let him pet her for a few minutes, and as he did, she scanned the room for someone. As her gaze fell on Ciel, she _mewed _joyfully and went over to sit by him. Ciel bent down and began to pet her, humming softly to her. Sebastian turned to face them incredulously.

Ciel hissed as he felt a boot in his ribs. He glared up at the person who did it; Joker. "Stand at attention, dumbass!" he snapped quietly. "It is rude to-"

Ciel flipped him off before returning to run his long, slender fingers through Frosting's silky fur. He looked when he heard a familiar sound; a throaty chuckle textured like molten chocolate. It was Sebastian; he was biting back a smile. Ciel shot him a sharp look before returning to his animal friend.

Sebastian stood up. "Ciel, come. It is time for me to dress for the day." Ciel stood and bowed mockingly to the King. Sebastian's eyes narrowed; he liked Ciel's attitude, it was cute and entertaining from him, but this was just plain disrespect.

As the two entered the bedroom, Sebastian grabbed Ciel's arm. "What is with you this morning?"

"Me? You just allow some harlot into your bed and your wondering why I'm acting like this?" Ciel hissed back, snatching his arm from Sebastian.

Sebastian smirked. "Are you...jealous?"

Ciel glared at the man. "Jealous? Are you _mad? _I believe I made my stance on your approach last night." Ciel pointed to his eye. "I am marked, and I have no jealousy towards your slutty partners in bed. Now, may I prepare you or not for the day?"

Sebastian sighed, allowing Ciel to push his robes off of his shoulders. He watched Ciel falter, blush slightly, then continue as if nothing happened. Sebastian held back a snicker, but he smirked all the same.

After buttoning up his shirt, Ciel went to remove Sebastian's gloves. He was stopped. "I would prefer doing that myself, If you don't mind."

He took off his right glove with his teeth, then, slowly removing his left, his own mark hit the air.

The males hissed, Ciel clutching his eye and Sebastian his hand. Sebastian took no notice od Ciel, but Ciel's face drained of color as he saw the mark on his master's hand glow purple, as his eye did when he felt heightened emotions or pain.

It was the mark, his mark, on Sebastian's hand.

_Eek! I sooo enjoy writing this, my longest chapter yet! I'll be writing more stories soon, so keep your eyes peeled for my name, please!_

_Thanks to everyone who reviews and favs this! Reviews are sugary in their own way, ppl!  
_

_Peace  
_

_-Doc  
_


	4. A dash of Jealosy and a pinch of Regret

_Hola!_

_So, ppl, I'm liking reviews and follows, but I'm gonna aim for at least 10 reviews by my fifth chapter, k? so plz fav, or give me suggestions that would help out my chances.  
_

_And to those of u who have, Thank you very much!  
_

_So, we left off with Ciel discovering his mark on Sebastian's left hand, right after he found him sleeping with another girl...  
_

Sebastian immediately covered his hand with a new glove, sighing in relief that the pain had dimmed considerately. He looked up at Ciel and said, "That's why I slept with Miss Alex, and all the other women. I simply wish to find this 'partner' of mine. I must be on the right track, because it's becoming more active."

"...other..."

Not immediately noticing Ciel's paleness in his face, he continued, "That's why I'm hosting the masquarade ball tomorrow night, I simply have a feeling I'll find them there."

"..."

Sebastian frowned, taking a good look at Ciel's expression. Reading it, he simply smirked. "Oh, are you thinking about the virginity I lack for the binding of the mark? They wouldn't know, so I would be fine. I simply hope they are attractive, I would hate having to force myself in bed-"

_Smack._

Sebastian didn't see Ciel's hand thrown towards his face, but he certainly felt it. He looked incredulously at Ciel, even dumbstruck, before plain pissed. He snatched the slender wrists of the teen and pinned him harshly to the wall. Ciel cried out in pain, but he glared up at Sebastian with an intensity that could've made the devil's blood run cold. "They won't know. I hope they'll be attractive. _Hate to bloody force myself_? Do you know how bloody conceited and shallow you are? And another thing, you asshole of a king-" Ciel ripped his hands from the now slacking grip. "I feel sorry for the person you are binded to, for your fucking libido and plain uncaring nature would sicken _anyone_."

Sebastian could only look at the boy, who seemed near tears. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to clean your room and prepare for the arrival of your guests, _sir_."

Ciel stormed out, but not before Sebastian caught a tear rolling gently down the side of Ciel's face, his high cheekbones and slim jaw, dripping onto his jacket; taking off his fogged-up glasses and wiping them. It was then Sebastian mark seared, a blinding agony he himself had to kneel down before he lost his consciousness, which didn't seem a bad idea.

* * *

Ciel breathed in and out, shaking from his new discovery. Sebastian. That asshole was his_ mate_. Ciel tore off his eyepatch in utter disgust and hearbreak. Looking at himself in the mirror, he looked at a slender teen with long legs and arms, pale skin with violet-blue hair that hung in his eyes, only one cerulean eyes visible. But what he saw was the marked eye, the one that glowed a faint, creating an amethyst glow to his usually covered eye. He had had it since he was born. He had read book after book, tried to cover it up, and tried looking for antidotes, but they all said the same thing; once a person is marked, they have been selected to a specific person for a mate. It is a subconscious goal anyine marked has; and when he was nine, he finally accepted that he had to find this 'mate' of his, and maybe good would come out of it. He never thought his mate would be a promiscuous, demonic king he served under for food and shelter.

_A quick nap, yeah, that'll calm my nerves. _How wrong he'd be.

* * *

_The small violet-blue head was barely visible above the counter. A tall, handsome man smiled as he picked the boy up and swung him around, making the nine-year-old boy laugh, a sound like small bells magnified. A woman with blond hair cascading down her back, barely five and a half feet tall, wrapped her arms around both of them plyfully, making both the man and the boy laugh. A fifteen-year-old boy and a twelve-year-old boy played together, swinging happily on the licorice swings; friends with the boy, who waved at him to come over. His parents hugged him and 'be safe, I love you' were the words that came from their mouths. He ran past, two older teenage boys kissing sweetly as they readied themselves to return to both the boy's and their own knidom; the White Dreamstate, yelling 'Bye Alan! Bye Eric! See you back home!' and getting laughs and 'goodbye, Ciel!'s in return._

_ Here, in this little village just hitting five miles outside of the Sugar Palace and the village below. It was a sweet little village that took a ginger-bread housing. The two boys who played with Ciel were actually Prince Soma and his soon Jo-Anja, as he put it, Agni, visiting from the neighboring palace. He was soon to be the next king of his city, and everyone was behind him. Barely fifty people lived here, all loving and happy, welcoming the foreign people in as guests. The Phantomhives were visiting from the White State to this village, which sat upon soft plains of mint-grass, licorice trees and near chocolate mud-slides the boys loved to play in. Ciel was in heaven; he loved his kingdom, his family's job, and everywhere they visited.  
_

_It was then, on his tenth birthday, everything collapsed.  
_

_Fire, so much fire.  
_

_He remembered Soma and Agni running off to get help, and Ciel screamed. 'Mother! Father!' He watched it all unravell before him; his life, his loved ones, and most of his hope.  
_

_Gone.  
_

_"No!"  
_

"No!" Ciel screamed, his eyes filled with tears and sweat running down his body and face.

"Smile! Smile, relax, you're not there, Smile, you're here. I'm here," Freckles murmured, wrapping her white-gloved arms around his torso, her hair covered by her rose wig. She looked like an angel there to comfort him.

"I-I'm-"

"No, don't say you're sorry. It must have been awful." She looked at him with kind hazel eyes. "But you have me, and your other friends. We're here for you, Smile."

He rester his head on her uncovered shoulder, the pressure of friendship in her hold. "Do you need to get something off your chest?"

"..."

* * *

"Oi...that...is a hell of a discovery, Smile," she said. He had told her about the marks and Sebastian's take on it. "I'd be pissed too, but you must keep in mind, the Master is the king of seduction; I would be very surprised if he wasn't a virgin. However, if he has a mark, it is a high insult to you."

"Exactly. But...I have a plan, Freckles. And I need your help."

"...Whadaya need?"

* * *

Ciel sauntered down the stairs, dreading seeing the King again. He had to get materials for his plan; it wouldn't work otherwise.

All the servants were down there, standing at attention as always. Sebastian stood tall and proud, with a smug smile plastered to his face. As soon as everyone was there, he began.

"As you know, the masquarade ball is tomorrow night. I want all of you on your best behavior for the next three days, understood?"

"Yes, sir," the servants chirped.

"Excellent. We have guests from all around, even from other kingdoms attending, and they will be here tonight. the beds should be ready by the time they arrive,as well as refreshments."

"The kingdom's comming are the Phobia, the Arabian, and the Red Hearts. It is unfortunate the White Kingdom cannot attend, of course."

"Also..." He turned to Maurice, who batted his eyelashes at him. "I wish you to be my new valet, Maurice."

Silence. Everyone looked at Ciel, who kept a poker face, smiling politely at the King and ingoring the sneer of triumph on Maurice's face. "Yes, sir."

"Ciel, I wish for you to return to keeping the gardens. You may keep the room, though." Sebastian smirked at the boy, but was confused at the small, polite smile on his face, his blue eye looking at him through long, dark lashes, as if to say, _I know something you don't. _

Ciel bowed, and left the room, not waiting for a dismissal.

* * *

Night fell, the sky pinks and blues and violets, oranges and yellows off to the west. At the head of the dining table was Sebastian, Maurice standing smugly at his side, Freckles, now Doll, in her full uniform with no emotion on her face, and Joker, who stood silently by the door. On the left were three people, dressed in black and red and maroon; Claude, the ruler of Phobia, his dvisor, Undertaker, who smiled creepily, and his own valet, Alois, who stood at his side. On the right were two happy-looking individuals; Prince Soma of Arabia, and his close butler, Agni. Sebastian liked them; even though they were idiots, he admired their calmness and they simply made him chuckle. On the end were two others; a woman in red and a man with the same ensable; Madame Red and Grell, her butler.

"So, Sebastian," Some said quietly as dinner ended and the others were shown their rooms. "I know you are not simply looking for a good party. You are looking for someone, aren't you?"

Sebastian simply put his finger to his lip and winked at the eighteen-year-old, right before turning to ready for bed.

* * *

The next day came and went, and Bfore the sun went down completely, Sebastian was in his room with Maurice, readying himself. Maurice finished the last touches on Sebastian and murmured in his ear, "You look very handsome, sir."

"Thank you, Maurice." It was true. Sebastian wore a sliver mask over his eyes, but anyone could tell it was him. His tie was blood red, a simple white shirt and vest embroded with silver buttons, and dark pants fitted perfectly to his tall legs. he wore leather boots over his knees and turned down to reveal the same red as his tie; a black hat with a red feather that shaded his eyes and a dark cape-like overwear completed the look. Sebastian knew he looked devilishly handome, and that's how he wanted to come across when he met his match.

The ball had began, and dresses of silver and ivory and gold and ruby swirled around, the men in dark clothing with warm-color touchesto their outfits. As Sebastian entered the room, he felt the eyes of numerous women on him. He smiled contemptuously, but no reaction from the mark on his hand. The music floated through the air, and people dance to the rhythm in the center of the dance floor._ Hm, maybe they wouldn't come_, Sebastian mused.

Near the enterance was a servant girl dressed in white. She cracked the door open at a soft knock, then gasped. Freckles couldn't believe her eyes.

Her gasp was heard by the neighboring group of young women, and when she fully opened the door, they followed suit. The person walked past them, and they swooned.

"Oh, my goodness!"

"That...wow."

"Do you think he noticed me?"

As he passed through the dance floor, the couples stopped at stared at the tall, slender male that passed by. He took no notice, but walked past them, the _click, click, click_ of his boots echoing through the room, the orchestra softened their playing as the young man walked by the King.

Noticing the reactions throughout the room, Sebastian followed the gazes of the dancers and was, if slighlty, shocked. The male had skin that looked as if it were moonlit, ivory silk without a flaw. His clothes were dark purples and midnight blues, fitting his perfectly to show off his slender trimmed body. He wore a hat that shaded his entire face, and a piece of fabric cascaded down the right side of his face. His hair was slicked back, dark as the sky before the sun was completely out of sight. And as he turned his head to look at Sebastian, his mark on his hand glowed brightly through his white gloves.

He saw that same mark glow from the visible eye of the dashing young man.

It was him.

_There are different kingdoms; Just wanted to clarify that. Phobia and Red Hearts are nightmares, fear and dictation. Arabian is freedom and fun, like when you dream you're skydiving or something. White is balance and freedom. And of courde, Seb's kingdom is sweetness and seduction, dealing with both innocent and not-so-innocent dreams._

_ And the White dreanstate looks like...if you've seen Alice in Wonderland, it looks like the white castle, as the Red looks like the red castle. Here: san-diego-comic-con/sdcc-2009-disneys-alice-in-wonderland/2889767__  
_

_And for the Sugar Kingdom, where Ciel and Sebby are presently, lol, they live in a pink castle, but c'mon, it's pretty cool: art/Fantasy-Castle-146642263  
_

_If someone could find the best Phobia and Arabian Kingdoms, I'll include any character they want in my next chapter. Deadline is August 7th.  
_

_So, to wrap it up so far; Ciel is from the White Dreamstate, found out Sebastian was his mate, formed a plan, and sh!t is about to go down :)  
_

_Oh, and as for *ahem* _those _scenes, be patient, they're coming soon..._

_Luv y'all! (Sorry I talk too much)  
_

_-Doc  
_


End file.
